Legends of Kion: The abused Prince
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: What if Kion was abused and neglected by Simba and Nala So much that he feared his own parents until he got the roar. In this story, Kion is neglected and Abused so when his secret friend Jasiri comes into the Pride Lands for help, he goes with her. But what happens when He meets the outsiders? let's find out.


**What if Kion was abused and neglected by Simba and Nala So much that he feared his own parents until he got the roar. In this story, Kion is neglected and Abused so when his secret friend Jasiri comes into the Pride Lands for help, he goes with her. But what happens when He meets the outsiders? let's find out. **

* * *

No one's POV:

"It should be three against one! What kind of Lion are you? Siding with a hyena!" Said Nuka. "What are you two lions doing in the Outlands? Why aren't you in the Pride Lands?" Asked Kion. "Like our Family's welcome there!" Said Nuka. "Why wouldn't you be? I'm sure my dad would welcome you there." Said Kion. "And who's your dad? Asked Nuka. "You know, The king of the Pride Lands. Simba?" Said Jasir. Kion slightly flinched in fear at the mention of his father Simba but it was barely noticeable.

The only one who noticed Kion's fearful flinch was Nuka. 'Interesting, So Kion is showing signs of fear when it comes to Simba, though strangely I'm the only one who noticed it.' "Simba?" Asked both Kovu and Nuka causing Kion to flinch. "Are you ok Kion?" Asked Jasiri worried now. "N-no, I'm fine. Just... forget it. let's focus on the important thing." Said Kion dodging Jasiri's question. "You really think he'd allow us into the Pride lands?" Asked Kovu.

"I don't see why not. Especially if you give Jasiri's family their water hole back." Said Kion nervously before wincing as he started to pain from where Bunga, unknowingly aggravated a bruise caused by Simba who punished Kion for eating properly the night before. " Back to the Pride Lands. That means I can see Kiara again!" Said Kovu excitedly at the thought of seeing Kiara once more.

"You know Kiara?" Asked Kion. "Yah! Uh, It was a while ago. We gotta take him to see mom." Said Kovu. "Oh, yeah! She's gonna want to meet the son of Simba!" Said Nuka causing Kion to flench. "The name's Kion." Said Kion. "Ok. Kion. Hyena. Let's go." Said Nuka as he and Kovu started to led the duo to the water hole. "C'mon, Jasiri. You'll see. This whole water hole thing's gotta be a miss understanding." Said Kion before he and Jasiri followed Nuka and Kovu.

* * *

Zira's POV:

"Mother! We have a Visitor!" Shouted Nuka "It's Simba's son. Kion!" Said Kovu. I looked up and saw a Lion who reminded me of Myself and Simba. "Simba's son? Well what an honour." I Said. I watched as Kion flenched at the mentioned of Simba. "He Pounced on me!" Complained Nuka. "I'm sure you pounced first," I Said. "Well yeah." Admitted Nuka. "Welcome, Kion. I'm Zira. And this is my daughter Vitani." I Said. "A lion and a hyena? Hmm." Said Vitani.

"Not just any lion my, dear. Simba's Son. So tell me Kion, What brings you to the outlands? Does your father know you are here? about your hyena friend?" I asked him. Kion flenched once more at the mention of Simba. "I did, We're friends." Said the hyena. "Friends with Royalty? Gracious! I underestimated you, my dear." I said. "Kion's not just royalty! He's leader of the Lion Guard!" Said Jasiri with an evil smile. "Leader of the Lion Guard? But the Guard isn't here." I said in a confused voice.

"No. But I am. Now, what are you doing in the Outlands? And why have you taken over Jasiri's water hole?" Asked Kion. "So many questions, Kion. What I don't understand is why you don't just use the Roar to give your friend the water she needs." I said. "What?" Asked Kion. "You can do that?" Asked the hyena. "What are you talking about?" Asked Kovu. "Mom?" Asked Vitani. "As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses a special power. The Roar of the Elders. Isn't that right?" I Asked Kion.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Asked Kion. "Oh, I know all about the Roar. Do you see that little cloud? Try roaring at it." I Asked Kion. "Roar at the cloud?" Asked Kion a bit confused. "What's wrong, Kion? I thought you wanted to help your hyena friend." I said in a confused voice. "I don't see how roaring at a cloud is gonna do that." Said Kion. "Kion?" Begged Jasiri. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to try." Said Kion as I got behind him. **_*Roar*_** "Kion, did you know you could do that?" Asked Jasir.

"No. I didn't. Zira. How did you know the Roar could do that?" Asked Kion. "Oh, I'd love to tell you. But I feel a little uncomfortable discussing the Roar, in front of a hyena." I Said. "Oh, don't mind me. I just want my water hole back!" Said the hyena(Jasiri). "Perhaps we can go somewhere more private. And talk... Lion to Lion." I Said. "I don't trust her, Kion." Said Jasiri. "I know. But she knows a lot more about the Roar than I do! Besides, maybe I can get her to agree to share the watering hole." Said Kion.

"I hope your right." Said Jasiri. "Ok, Zira. Let's talk." Said Kion. "Wonderful. Children, I'll be back soon." I Said before hearing growling. "Play nice, Nuka!" I shouted. "That's right, Nuka. Let's play nice!" Said Jasiri.

* * *

"Kion. Son of Simba. I'm so glad to meet you." I Said. Kion winced. "You are?" Asked Kion with a mixture of hope and fear at the same time. "Oh, yes! After all, it doesn't matter where we live. We're all Lions and that's what's important." I Said

(Insert song)

_**Zira: here no greater power  
Than to rule over than land  
**_**_We both have it inside us  
It's here where we stand  
_**

**_My friend, you know it's true  
_****_Look close and you will find  
_****_Ruling every animal  
Is destiny for our kind_**

_**So if we're joined together**_ I rubbed Kion on the head in which he purred and leaned into my touch like he's been neglected and abused before he met me. I need to handle this song differently than I originally planned.

_**We will never fall  
**__**Lions must rule forever  
**__**Lions over all**_

_**Lions over all  
No animal is more grand  
Lions over all  
That's how we protect the land**_

_**We crush any resistance  
though enemies attack us  
Lions  
Lions over all"**_

_**Kion: No matter what you suggest  
There's nothing I can do  
Living in the Shadows  
Is all I can do**_

_**Zira: But if we're joined together  
We will never fall  
Yes, lions must rule forever  
Lions over all**_

_**Lions over all  
No animal grand**_

**_Kion: All lions but me  
_**

**_Zira: Lions over all  
That's how we protect the land_**

**_Kion: I'll never rule the land  
_**

**_Zira: We crush any restance_**

**_Kion: Perhaps I should end it  
_**

**_Zira: Though enemies attack us  
_**

**_Kion: Even if they find us_**

**_Zira: Lions, Lions over all!_**

"Zira, I don't know what makes you think I'm so important! I'm just a useless lion who will forever live in other lions' shadows." Said Kion sadly. "Oh, why would you think that?" I Ask.


End file.
